


Say you want me too

by Lady_Savior



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends, Best Friends in Love, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Children of Characters, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Religion, Religious Guilt, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Humor, Suffering prejudice, Top Maude/Bottom Helen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Savior/pseuds/Lady_Savior
Summary: Maude Flanders and Helen Lovejoy are best friends. They're married to the most religious men in Springfield and are religious themselves, but realize that what they feel for each other is way more than just friendship.
Relationships: Maude Flanders/Helen Lovejoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic alternates between past and present going back and forth. It is set in an alternative reality kinda like episodes that set on the future so Maude left Springfield way before season 11. Anyways it's just an excuse for me to make a lesbo fic with my favorite ship.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Helen looked at her reflection in the bathroom's mirror and smiled. Her hair was all messed up and her nightgown was rumpled.

"Good morning honey…" Maude said hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Morning sweetheart. We're really looking great today…" She said, jokingly.

Maude looked at their reflection and laughed. She was as messy as her wife.

"What a night…" She said, caringly sniffing Helen's neck.

She giggled and turned around, putting her arms around Maude's neck, and kissed her lips.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They kissed again and she turned back to the sink, bending forward to wash her face, with a sly smile.

"Now I woke up!" Maude said, holding her by the hips.

Helen giggled again and grabbed a towel,


	2. 2

uncovering the bed that from now on they were going to share.

The night was cold, but they were warm inside the house. All of the new furniture they bought was already settled and all of their belongings were in their possession.

Maude sat down by her side on the bed, and they stood quiet for a moment, both thinking about the same thing.

"Our house is looking amazing!" Helen said honestly, but to break the ice.

"Oh I know, I love all this pink!" Maude answered.

"I'm glad we like the same things…"

They smiled at each other.

Helen laid down and Maude followed her. They were both facing each other, their bodies turned to the center of the bed.

"You know… I'm happy." Maude said, risking a look into Helen's eyes.

She was nervous. Being in bed with her like that, alone, so close to each other and wearing just pajamas… well, she was wearing long sleeved pajamas, Helen on the other hand was wearing a short nightgown that Maude found pretty sexy... and that was even worse!

"Me too!" Helen said, smiling.

She wasn't calm either. Everything about the situation leaded her thoughts to the lovemaking that could come afterwards, and sometimes to the fear it wouldn't happen.

"Are… aren't you cold?" Maude asked stuttering a little, looking at her nightgown.

Helen took that as an opportunity.

"Well… a little." She said, covering her bare shoulders and coming a little near her.

Maude noticed and trembled a little, but pulled her closer and hugged her under the covers. She snuggled in her arms and sighed softly.

They were both feeling each other's scent and the touch of their soft, hot skin.

Helen took a deep breath and looked into Maude's eyes. Their noses were almost touching each other.

"Thank you…" She said softly.

Maude then, couldn't contain her desire and kissed her deeply, being eagerly corresponded. Their bodies were intertwined and their hands ran over each other's body passionately. They were apart only by the thin fabric of their clothes, but soon they were caringly removed.

The night was long and sweet, and when sunshine finally appeared through the window,


	3. 3

illuminating the whole kitchen, there were two different cakes over the table.

"Honey, I'm going to the church." Helen said, walking towards her, and caringly kissing her hair.

"Okay darling, I still have more eight cakes to bake." Maude said, removing her apron and hugging her.

"Those are looking great." She said, looking at the table.

"Thank you baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and Maude watched as Helen entered the car. She put her apron again, and started preparing the ingredients for another cake.

By four, when she finished her work shift as a counselor at the local church of their new city, Helen would return to help her take her ten cakes to the low fat store, as every week day; and they would spend the rest of the day enjoying each other's company


	4. 4

watching a biblical movie in that rainy morning, in Maude's house.

Helen didn't really like biblical movies; for they were usually very violent, but since Maude wouldn't feel comfortable watching anything else, she didn't mind watching them with her.

"Oh God…" Helen said, covering her own eyes.

Maude looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Helen, it's just a little…" She looked back to the TV, to a very gore scene. "Well, I'll tell you when it's over."

"Okay. Is it over?"

"Yes…" Helen uncovered her eyes. " no! Sorry," Maude covered them again, with her own hands. "I was looking to the popcorn…"

They laughed.

"Hey, I want some popcorn…" Helen reached her hand to the bowl.

"If you're gonna keep your eyes closed, you'll make a mess!" Maude uncovered her friend's eyes.

"Then help me." Helen said and opened her mouth, with her eyes still closed.

Maude looked at her and smiled.

"How silly," she thought "and cute…"

She grabbed some popcorn and put them on Helen's mouth.

"Thank you." She said after eating them.

"Now you can open your eyes, that scene's over."

"I'm actually enjoying the way I'm being so well treated…" Helen said jokingly. "More popcorn, please."

"Oh don't get used to it!"

They laughed again. Helen opened her eyes and her heart was heatened by her friend's smile.

God, how she loved that smile! More than any other…

Maude looked at her now uncovered green eyes, and her heart beated a little faster.

She wished she could look only at them forever…

A sudden realization of what they were feeling made them look back at the TV, embarrassed. They stood quiet for the rest of the


	5. 5

warm night for a bath together.

Maude sat down in the bathtub and held Helen's hand, helping her get in. She sat down facing her and sighed, relaxed.

"Is the water good, baby?" Maude asked, caressing Helen's thighs.

"Perfect…"

She lifted her foot and touched Maude's nose playfully with her toe.

"Hey! Next time I'm gonna bite your toe." Maude said, smiling.

Helen looked at her childishly challenging, and touched her nose again. Maude laughed, then grabbed her and sat her on her lap.

As Helen leaned forward to kiss her, Maude surprised her by playfully licking her lips.

"Hey!"

"What? I did nothing!" Maude smiled.

"Oh didn't you?" Helen licked her lips back. "Revenge!"

"You'll see what revenge really means…"

They laughed like in the beginning, when they were just friends,


	6. 6

that's all they could ever be! Maude thought, distressed.

"Oh God, I'm so wrong… a sinner! Sinner! I never thought I would… and Helen, my best friend!"

It wasn't Helen's fault! She was the one who was having those thoughts, not Helen…

She walked around the room, worried.

Helen would never feel the same way… she was so good and right, so perfect, so…

"Oh dear Lord… I need help…"

Helen was sitting on her bed, lost in thoughts.

What she felt for Maude, God, it was weird…

She smiled softly. It was good also...

But she couldn't do anything! They were both married, and Maude… well, Maude would never even think of the possibility of liking a woman that way…

She heard a knock on the front door and sighed, getting up.

"Who is it?" She asked, as she entered the living room.

"Helen, it's me!" She heard Maude's voice.

Helen opened the door, pleasantly surprised, and saw her friend looking clearly worried.

"What happened?!" She asked concerned.

"I need advice…" Maude gave her a shy smile.

"Come on in!"

"Thank you."

They sat on the couch. Maude seemed very uncomfortable.

"You need advice on what?"

Maude sighed.

"Well I…" she hesitated. "okay… I'm desperate! I need religious enlightenment, so I had to come to you! I've been feeling something I shouldn't feel. It's wrong, it's… it's sinful, and oh Helen! God will punish me!"

"Calm down Maude… tell me what it is."

"I can't…" Maude said, as who says sorry.

"But how will I be able to help you then?"

Maude stood quiet for a moment.

"Okay… you won't judge me, will you?"

"Of course I won't! Aren't I your best friend?" Helen looked at her, caringly.

"Thank you Helen." Maude looked back at her, grateful.

Her hands were sweating. She had never felt that nervous before.

"I've been… coveting someone who's not my husband."

"Oh… that's… just it?" Helen asked, feeling a bit of jealousy.

"No… there's another sin I didn't tell you..."

"Oh please do!" Helen said, suddenly excited and Maude looked at her surprised. "Sorry," she smiled, embarrassed "force of habit."

"Oh Helen promise me you won't gossip!" Maude said with a frown.

"Maude, you offend me!" She placed a hand dramatically over her own chest. "But maybe you would feel better if you went to the church to confess…"

"No!" Maude screamed interrupting her, and she looked at her wide-eyed. "I mean, I'd feel uncomfortable to tell a man that I've been having impure thoughts." She said quickly.

"But my husband is a Reverend, he heard almost every Springfieldian's impure thoughts!" She winked. "I even told you some of them."

'God… don't do that.' Maude thought, then covered her eyes, crying.

"Oh dear, you're not well, are you? You can tell me the rest, I won't gossip." Helen put a hand on her back, comforting.

"Thank you. Well," she sighed "this person is also married, which means I'm coveting someone's… someone, and the Bible is very clear about that!"

"Oh, well… I know what the Bible says but, we're human, we don't have control over what we feel!" Helen said honestly. "I've… felt that way too."

"You?!" Maude was really surprised. "And… what happened?"

Helen sighed.

"Nothing… I didn't do anything about it, but… well, I wish I could."

"So you think I should too? What for? She won't correspond and since we're both married…"

"Wait, she?!" Helen interrupted her.

Maude stood there shocked, looking at her wide-eyed, without saying anything.

Her thoughts were a mess, she didn't know if she should just run away, if Helen had realized she was talking about her or if she was going to judge her, despite her promise.

"I mean… there's nothing wrong with it, I'm just…" Helen said with a impulsive honesty.

"How is there nothing wrong Helen?!" Maude said desperate. "I'm having… homosexual feelings!"

Helen thought for a moment. She was the Minister's wife, anyone would expect her to say it was a sin; and she would say that, if it wasn't Maude...

"Promise me you'll never tell anyone I said what I'm about to say…" She said finally "it isn't wrong."

"The Bible says it is!"

"The Bible also says we can't eat pork, or cut our hair, nor wear different types of fabric on the same outfit!"

"Well… that's true. But are you suggesting the Bible lies?!"

"Of course I'm not! Maude, don't you trust me? I'm expected to know how to interpret the Bible!"

"I trust you know how to interpret it, that's why I came to you…"

"Do you really think the Lord is against love?"

"Now that you put it that way…"

"So trust me when I tell you," Helen held her hands "there's nothing wrong with you."

"Aren't you saying that because you don't have that sin on your conscience?" Maude's heart was beating fast by the touch of her friend's hands.

"But I do…" Helen said softly and their eyes met.

Maude held her breath, then looked at their hands intertwined.

"You… think if I tell her, she'd be horrified?"

"Well, I think you shouldn't talk, just do." The words scaped from Helen's lips, her heart was beating like a drum.

Maude then held her face softly and kissed her lips delicately. Helen kissed her back, and slowly their tongues started searching for each other.

Neither of them had ever kissed a woman before, they were marvelled by how sweet and right it felt.

"God… we shouldn't do this…" Maude let go of Helen.

"I know…" Helen turned her sight away from her.

"I… I better go home." Maude got up


	7. 7

kissing Helen's shoulder gently, for her face was covered with a hydrating mask for the skin.

Maude was laying in bed reading the Bible, when Helen fell asleep in her arms.

Her arm was getting sore, but she hadn't the courage to wake up her wife; she looked so cozy.

She passed a page of the Bible with difficulty.

"Maude…" She heard Helen mumble.

"What, honey?" She asked gently.

She mumbled something unintelligible and Maude giggled.

"Shh… you're asleep honey." She kissed behind her ear.

She put the Bible carefully on the bedside table and turned off the bedside lamp, snuggling with Helen on the bed.

"Helen…" She whispered.

She made a questioning sound.

"I love you."

Helen smiled


	8. 8

and Maude held her hand while they breathed nervously, looking at the men in front of them.

"We have something a little difficult to say…" Helen started.

"We thought it would be better to talk to you both together." Maude completed.

"Go on." Timothy said serious.

"You know… we found out some things about us..." Helen looked at Maude for confirmation.

"We aren't quite happy with the way things are now..." Maude said. "It's not your fault, you both didn't do anything wrong. It's us."

"We think we should uh… move on." Helen completed.

"Move on to where?" Ned asked confused.

Tim put a hand on his own forehead.

"Ned shut up…"

The women looked at each other embarrassed.

"Why? I don't get where they're going!"

"We mean… move on without you." Maude said low.

"Well, I still don't get where you're moving on to."

"Ned, can't you see they're leaving us?" Tim said impacient.

The women looked at him timidly.

"Oh! Leaving us to go where?" Ned was still confused.

"Forget where they're going Ned!" Tim shouted.

"We want the divorce." Helen said quickly.

Ned looked from her to Maude surprised. Tim just stood quiet.

"Oh! Well, but the Bible forbids it." Ned stated.

"But we're not happy Ned…" Maude said. "God wants his children to be plenty. And you do want me to be happy, don't you?"

"Well, of course!" He thought for a moment. "Okily dokily then."

"Why?" Tim asked.

"Why… what?" Helen looked at him.

"Why the coincidence? You both leaving us, at the same time."

They tightened their hands.

"We were gonna tell you… we decided to… stay together." She said.

Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"But you're always together!" Ned said.

"Damn Ned!" Tim said and he looked at him startled.

"We mean just the two of us…" Maude said, carefully.

"Well then… we should stay together too Reverend." Ned said.

The women looked at them wide-eyed.

"They're a couple Ned! They're girlfriends!" Tim shouted.

Ned looked at them surprised.

"Oh… well…" he coughed. " You both let a gap in your lives through which evil crawled into but who am I to judge?" He laughed.

The women moved a little on the couch, uncomfortable.

"It's not evil Ned, we love each other…" Maude squeezed Helen's hand, gently.

"Don't worry, we forgive y…"

"It's all your fault Ned! If you had taken care of your wife she wouldn't have taken mine!" Tim interrupted him brutally.

"It's not his fault Tim!" Helen said, firmly.

"Guys calm down…" Maude looked at each of them.

They all stood quiet.

"Have you cheated on us?" Tim asked, looking at Helen.

"No!" They both said at the same time.

"We've just kissed…"

"God diddly!" Ned was shocked. "I'll get some holy water to wash your mouths…"

"For heaven's sake Ned… they're telling us they're together and you're worried about kissing…"

"They're both woman, how are they gonna do anything else?" Ned said innocently.

Maude and Helen blushed embarrassed, and Tim looked at him irritated.

"I hope we're all okay." Helen said finally.

"And that we can still be friends." Maude completed.

Tim sighed, resigned.

"Sure. If you both need anything, tell us." They nodded.

"Well, it seems we're together in it Reverend…" Ned punched the air and looked at him.

The women smiled relieved


	9. 9

and entered the small classroom.

"Come on in…" The teacher wasn't looking at them.

"I read your note on Todd's notebook, it said you wanted to see me." Maude stopped in front of her table.

"Well I wanted to see just you. Not his dad, nor your…" She looked at Helen with an expression of despise.

"Wife." Maude noticed and held Helen's hand.

"Right…" The woman sighed. "That's exactly why I called you here."

"I don't understand."

"Todd told his classmates that he has two moms, the kids were all confused and asking him questions."

Maude tried to remain calm but she could feel that Helen's hand started trembling.

"I don't see your point here."

"My point is, this is a religious school, the kids cannot grow up thinking that what you both do is right."

Helen tightened her hand.

"So you're blaming a child for telling his friends about his family?" Maude couldn't believe it.

The woman sighed again.

"This school is a place for good people."

"Are you saying Todd isn't good?" There was a menacing tone in her voice.

"Oh he is good; but with your influence he can become a homosexual."

Maude looked at her wide-eyed.

"I can't believe I heard that! So you're expelling my child from the school?"

"I'm inviting him out."

"Maude let's go away." Helen said weakly and both the teacher and Maude looked at her.

Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked defenseless.

"God… calm down honey." She hugged her, worried, and Helen started crying low, covering her face.

The teacher made a disgusted expression.

"Everyday we stray further from God."

"Love doesn't stray people from God." Maude left the classroom with Helen,


	10. 10

heading to the phone over her bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Maude? It's Edna. Could you come over my apartment by eight? I really need your help."

"Oh hi Edna, of course. I'll be there."

"Thank you. Bye"

"Bye."

She hanged up the phone and headed to the small apartment, ringing the doorbell.

"Come in." Edna opened the door, holding a half empty bottle of beer.

Maude entered the apartment and stopped, embarrassed. Helen was sitting on the small couch, and looked back at her, wide-eyed.

"Oh hi Helen."

"Hi Maude…"

"Thank you both for coming, I really need advice from wise women." Edna sat on a chair "Sit down Maude. I'm sorry the couch is too small but you'll fit in together if you stay close."

Maude sat by Helen's side. The couch was really small and there wasn't a single gap between their hips.

"I know we're not that close friends, I mean, not as you two, but you're the wisest women I know." Edna drank from the bottle of beer.

"Thank you." The women said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but I… I'm so lonely guys." She looked at them sadly. "You're both married women, so you must know how to hold a man, don't you?"

"Well Edna, still I don't know how we could help you with that…"

"You just didn't find the right person yet."

"Ha! Right person… The last man who showed interest in me was Woodrow…"

She drank the rest of the bottle and sighed, opening another.

Helen and Maude tried to concentrate on the conversation but the small distance between them was making them very tense.

"I didn't even meet him in person, so there was no sex… no sex!" She spilled the whole beer down her throat and looked around looking for another.

There were several bottles all over the room, but none of them was filled.

"I'm gonna buy three more beers." She got up.

"But we don't drink!" Maude said.

"I know." Edna walked towards the door.

"I'll go!" Helen began to get up.

Her and Maude shouldn't be alone again. They'd been avoiding each other for the last two weeks because of that kiss; if they stayed alone in Edna's house who knows what could happen?

"Don't bother, that isn't a place for women like you two. Besides I get a discount because of 'the boys'." Edna opened the three first buttons of her shirt. "There's lemonade in the refrigerator."

She left.

Maude and Helen looked around, uncomfortably.

"So many bottles…" Maude said to break the ice. "Were they already here before you arrived?"

"Oh yes, but I arrived just five minutes before you and she still had time to drink two bottles while we waited." Helen felt a momentaneous delight because of the gossip.

"May God have mercy on her soul." Maude shook her head.

They kept looking around, pretending to be interested in the aspect of the place, just to avoid facing each other.

"I haven't seen you in a while… except at church." Helen said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh… yes, I haven't seen you either."

"Right… How are you?"

"I'm… great. And you?"

"Me too."

They both sighed at the same time and smiled because of the coincidence.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

Helen looked at her own hands and Maude faced the empty chair in front of them.

"How's little Jessica?"

"She's… perfect, as always…" Helen coughed uncomfortable. "And the little ones?"

"They're great! Thank you."

"Sure…"

"Did she tell you I was coming?" Maude tried not to sound curious.

"Oh no, as I told you, I arrived only five minutes before you."

"Right…"

"This place is really a mess!" Helen said and Maude nodded.

"I'm sure there's alcohol in the lemonade she offered to us, that's why I don't want it."

"Well I'm not thirsty; but I'm still sure Edna makes lemonade better than Marge…" Helen had a mean smile on her lips and Maude laughed.

They finally looked at each other.

"What?" Helen asked, confused.

"I'm sorry Helen, it's just, I missed your gossip…" Maude said, caringly.

"Well I missed you…" Helen said.

Their eyes met, and for a moment the world was only them.

They approached their faces almost instinctively and their lips touched each other, with the beginning of a kiss.

Then there was a noise on the doorknob and they split up quickly. Edna had come back with four bottles of beer.

"I'm back!" She sat on the chair. "I got one extra because I crossed my legs. Ha!"

Helen and Maude were still startled by almost being caught and didn't even hear what she said.

She opened one of the bottles and started drinking.

"Where was I?" She looked at them.

They thought for a moment.

"Uh… saying you both didn't... do it." Helen said with coyness.

"Oh…" Edna laughed, finishing the bottle of beer. "Right. We didn't screw!"

Maude and Helen were surprised and offended by her vocabulary, but she didn't notice.

"Well since then I" She opened another bottle and hiccup. "Sorry. Since then I have to 'resolve' myself alone, if you know what I mean ladies…"

Helen placed a hand over her own chest.

"I don't know what you mean Edna!" She faked prudishness.

"We don't know, but you don't need to explain." Maude said quickly.

Edna laughed and coughed a little.

"Sure. Ha!" She didn't believe them. "Have you drunk the lemonade?"

She got up and tried to walk but fell over the chair again.

"Stay there, you're in no condition to walk."

"We didn't drink it."

"Aren't you thirsty? Hey, where's my cat?" Edna said, almost unintelligibly.

"We didn't see any cat!"

"At least she'll drink with me…"

Maude and Helen looked at each other, then back at Edna, who had finished another bottle and was opening the next one.

"Woodrow was handsome, but you know the chief of that Japanese… Chinese, whatever, Korean restaurant" She said among hiccups. "He really treated me like a… like a sushi, no! Like a lady. But you're ladies, I'm just alcohol! Ha!"

The women continued looking at her, not knowing how to react. She finished another bottle and in the first sip of the last one, passed out on the chair.

"God! Did she faint?" Maude asked, worried.

"Or maybe slept… we should get a pillow for her or she will hurt her neck." Edna's head was bending forward.

"Maybe a blanket too, poor thing." They headed to Edna's bedroom.

Different from the rest of the apartment, the bedroom was clean and organized, with pink sheets and beautiful pictures on the wall.

"She's not as bad in decorating as I thought." Helen said, and Maude nodded, both looking around.

"There's no pillow on the bed, she must keep them inside the wardrobe."

Helen walked towards the wardrobe and opened it's doors. Since the bedroom wasn't so big, the space between the bed and the wardrobe was almost the size of the opened door.

"It isn't here. Maybe it's in the upper part." Helen stood on tiptoe. "Found it!"

She didn't see that there were small pillows over the big one. Thankfully, Maude thought quickly and came behind her, holding up the small pillows, so they didn't fall when she pulled the other.

They held their breaths as they realized their bodies were touching each other. Maude's hands were over Helen's, and there wasn't a gap between the two of them.

Helen took the pillow off the wardrobe and turned around, facing Maude. They were blushing uncontrollably, and uncontrollable also was what they were feeling for each other now.

They kissed again, passionately and deeply, collapsing over the bed.

Maude held Helen's waist and pulled her closer, while Helen held her face caringly. God... Feeling each other that way was the best sensation ever. Their legs were intertwined and their hands started running over each other's body lustfully, when they heard the doorbell.

They split up, still breathing heavily, and looked at each other startled.

"Who must it be?"

"Oh I forgot Ned was going to pick me up at 9!" Maude said, distressed.

"Oh… and I have to call Tim."

"We can take you home."

"Don't you worry."

"But I worry..." Maude touched her face gently. "Helen I… think we have to talk about this."

"We do." Helen held her other hand. "At the cafe, tomorrow morning?"

"Perfect."


	11. 11

Maude waited nervously for Helen at the cafe. Her hands were trembling and she looked through the large window all the time, in hope of seeing her friend.

After ten minutes that felt like an eternity, she saw Helen walking towards the cafe, and her heart started beating faster.

"God, she's so beautiful…" She thought and automatically ran a hand over her own hair.

"Hi! You arrived earlier…" Helen smiled at her.

She was as nervous as her friend and also happy for seeing her.

"Yes…" Maude smiled back. "Please sit down."

"Have you ordered anything?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

She called the waitress.

"I'll have a diet cappuccino and she'll have a caramel one with sugar and chantilly."

The waitress took note and left.

Helen looked at Maude, pleasantly surprised.

"How did you know my favorite flavor?"

"I know you." Maude answered, caringly.

They stood looking at each other for a moment, then Helen broke the silence.

"Do you… wanna talk about that now?"

"If you wish." She said and Helen nodded in agreement. "Well, I know I'm your best friend and you're mine..." Maude started, trying to get calm, but stopped, suddenly realizing what she had said. "I didn't mean to…"

"I'm yours…" Helen answered softly, and Maude held her breath.

The waitress arrived with the cappuccinos and looked at them curiously.

They thanked her and she left.

Maude watched as Helen took a sip of hers and smiled.

"Is it good?"

Helen nodded.

"You were saying…"

"Oh, I…" Maude coughed. " I really like you."

"Me too."

"You helped me a lot with the guilt I felt at the beginning. Thank you."

"I will always do everything I can to make you feel well." Helen said honestly.

"Me too." Maude took a deep breath, holding Helen's hand over the table. "Helen, would you like us to stay together? To be my… girlfriend?"

"I would love to!" Helen answered immediately, smiling from ear to ear. "I thought about it all night."

"Oh my! I feel like kissing you!" Maude exclaimed, happy.

"Me too, but we can't in public, we didn't talk to our husbands yet…"

"I know…" Maude kissed her hand.

They smiled at each other


	12. 12

on their way back home from school.

"Second mommy why are you sad?" Todd asked Helen.

Maude looked at her. She was silently driving the car, the boy certainly noticed the lack of that sweet smile on her lips.

"Don't worry sweetie." Helen answered.

"What did Todd's teacher said and why are we leaving school earlier?" Rod asked.

"It was my teacher who made you cry, second mommy?" Todd asked and Maude sighed.

"Yes darling…" She answered for Helen and she looked at her, begging her not to say anything.

Maude whispered "Don't worry" and she sighed.

"But why mommy?!" The boy was confused.

"Because darling, your mommies have so much love for each other that it makes people envious." Maude answered and Helen smiled sadly at her.

"Envy is a sin! My teacher is a sinner then!" Todd stated horrified.

"I'm sure it wasn't it, Todd." Jessica said. "I bet your teacher has prejudice because my mom and yours are a couple. I mean, it's a religious school, duh!"

"Jessica!" Helen exclaimed.

"And what's the problem? Love doesn't stray anyone from God!" Todd said with vehemence.

Maude and Helen were cought by surprise by his saying and smiled.

"And we have good news! We're going to transfer you both to a better school and we promise you'll like it." Maude looked at them from the rearview mirror.

The boys' lips opened in a smile.

"Yay!" They cried simultaneously.

"I hope they're not going to my school." Jessica crossed her arms


	13. 13

and Helen put the bowl of pudding over the table.

"Now who wants dessert?"

"Yay!" Rod and Todd cried happily.

"Why do they have to scream all the time?" Jessica said, annoyed.

"Shh… Jessica eat your dessert." Helen said, and Jessica rolled her eyes. "Maude, I made a diet one especially for you and Rod."

"I thought all fat people liked sugar…" Jessica said, with a mean smile, looking at Maude.

"Fat?!" Maude was horrified.

"Jessica!" Helen cried. "How can you say that?!"

Suddenly, Todd pinched Jessica in the arm and she screamed.

All of them looked wide-eyed at the boy.

"Mom! He pinched me!" Jessica cried.

"Oh Helen did you give the one with sugar to him?" Maude asked, worried.

"Well, yes. I mean, only Rod has diabetes…"

"But Todd gets… agitated when he eats sugar…"

"Oh I didn't know!" Helen took the pudding away from the boy. "Take a piece of the diet one instead, sweetie."

"Oh, okay…" He said, disappointed.

They finished eating and the children went upstairs, while the women cleaned the dishes.

Rod and Todd were playing Good Samaritan when Jessica bursted into their bedroom. Her hair was covering her face and she mumbled inexistent words with a voice as hoarse as it was possible for her to make.

"She's possessed!" Rod cried, scared, and leaned on a wall, trembling with fear.

"Yay! My first time exorcising!" Todd cried, happily.

"Wait, what?" Jessica said, but they didn't hear.

Todd climbed up his bed, took a cross from the wall and jumped back to the floor.

"By the power of Christ, I say devil be out!" He stated and started beating the cross on her forehead.

"Ouch! Ouch!!! Stop!!! Mom!"


	14. 14

"Darling, you're so pretty…" Helen said, kissing Maude's cheek.

"Oh Helen, thank you." She giggled and blushed.

Helen stopped cleaning the dishes and put her arms around her neck, sniffing caringly her hair.

"So, so pretty… I can't deal with such beauty."

"Oh honey stop it, I'm getting shy…"

"You don't need to get shy around me."

"Don't you get shy too when I compliment you a lot, my queen?" Maude kissed her nose, caringly.

"Oh no! I say: thank you, but I already knew that." Helen joked and they laughed.

"You silly…"

_"Ouch! Ouch!!! Stop!!! Mom!" _They heard, coming from upstairs.__

____

"Did you hear that?"

____

"It's Jessica..."

____

They ran upstairs, and entered the boys' bedroom.

____

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing?!" Helen shrieked.

____

"I'm exorcising her!" Todd smiled from ear to ear.

____

"Todd sweetie, it's over…" Maude gently held the boy's hand. She noticed Rod was scared, and kneeled by his side, hugging him.

____

Helen went in Jessica's aid and started straightening up her hair.

____

"How did this all happened?"

____

"They thought I was possessed, mom!" Helen touched Jessica's forehead. "Ouch!"

____

"And why did they think that?" Maude asked, looking serious at Jessica.

____

"Because she was!" Rod hugged Maude tighter.

____

"But I exorcised her!" Todd said, victorious.

____

Maude and Helen looked at each other, understanding what really happened, then at Jessica.

____

"What?" The girl left quickly, covering her sore forehead with her hands.

____


	15. 15

"Helen, Jessica's still on the couch watching TV. Isn't it too late?"

"I guess… are the boys in bed already?"

"Yes honey. It's almost 9!"

"I'll go talk to her."

They entered the living room.

"Jessica it's late, go to bed." Helen said, simply.

"Okay." The girl answered, but didn't move a muscle.

Helen turned around to leave the living room and Maude looked from Jessica to her, surprised.

"Helen, she's not obeying you!" She said, and both Helen and Jessica looked at her.

"I told her to go to bed as I should."

"But she didn't obey you!" She was getting a little altered.

"Maude, what's the matter? I don't really care."

"I think I'm gonna watch TV all night…" Jessica provoked.

"The Bible says _"honor thy parents!" _"__

____

"I know pretty well what the Bible says!" Helen had lost her patience.

____

"Well, then, you're her mother, you should care!" Maude cried.

____

"And you shouldn't tell me what I should or not do in front of my daughter!" Helen cried and climbed up the stairs quickly, slamming the bedroom's door.

____

"Congrats…" Jessica said, with a mean smile.

____

Maude looked angry at her, and left to the kitchen.

____

She sat down and thought for a while, then regained her calm and went upstairs, opening the bedroom's door.

____

Helen was sitting on the bed, her eyes were wet.

____

"Honey…" Maude started.

____

"I don't wanna talk to you."

____

"But I wanna talk to you…" She said, gently.

____

"And just what you want matters?"

____

Maude sighed and sat down by her side.

____

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that in front of Jessica."

____

"You disrespected me."

____

"I know… I'm sorry."

____

Helen looked at her, and her expression of anger suddenly became just sadness.

____

"Oh forget it! You're not wrong, you know? Jessica doesn't respect me! I'm sure you don't know how that is because you're a good mother!"

____

"And so are you!"

____

"You don't even believe in what you're saying..."

____

"Don't say that…" Maude caressed her face.

____

"I… don't like being mad at you…" Helen came a little closer.

____

Maude hugged her tightly and she hugged her back.

____

"Me neither darling. I love you so much."

____

"I love you too."

____

"Stop crying okay?" Maude wiped off her girlfriend's tears. "Why don't you go downstairs and talk to her?"

____

"She'll ignore me again."

____

"She won't! I'll be there with you, supporting you. I know you can, Helen. You're a good mother." Maude held her hands.

____

Helen thought for a moment, then sighed.

____

"Alright…"

____

They went downstairs. Jessica was laughing at the TV.

____

Helen looked at Maude and she nodded.

____

"Jessica, turn off the TV and go to bed."

____

"I'll go, mom."

____

"I mean now!"

____

"I'll just finish watching this episode and the next one, okay?" The girl said, still looking at the TV.

____

"No Jessica, you're going to bed right now. It's not time for a child to be awake."

____

The girl didn't do anything and Helen looked at Maude, who nodded again.

____

Helen then turned off the TV.

____

"Mom!" Jessica cried.

____

"I told you to go to bed!"

____

"But…"

____

"Jessica, I'm not going to argue with you. You're going to bed right now, because I'm your mother and I'm telling you to." Helen said with confidence.

____

The girl got up angry and went to her bedroom.

____

Helen sighed, relieved.

____

"Oh baby, you did it!" Maude kissed her lips.

____

"Thank you darling…" Helen hugged her.

____

"I'm so proud of you…"

____

They kissed again

____


	16. 16

and opened the door, returning from the mall.

"Sweethearts, each of you go take a shower while we make dinner." Maude said.

"Okay." The boys answered.

Todd entered the bathroom and Rod sat down on the couch, waiting patiently for his turn. Jessica sat down by his side, reading a teen's magazine, and their moms went to the kitchen.

"Honey, where's the olive oil?" Maude asked, slicing the tomatoes.

"Here it is, darling." Helen gave it to her.

Maude put the jar on the table and Helen slapped her behind, playfully.

"Hey…" Maude faked a frown.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Helen had a childish smile on her lips, and Maude laughed.

"Come here you…" She held her wife by the waist and kissed her lips.

Helen put her arms around her neck and kissed her back.

"Wow, bad time…" Jessica said, entering the kitchen.

They split up and looked at her.

"I can come back another time if you want..."

"What do you want?" Maude tried to hide a smile.

"Well, I came to see if you both need any help; but you can answer me after you've finished devouring my mom…" Jessica had a sly smile on her lips.

Maude blushed a little and Helen laughed.

"We could use your help, sweetie."

"Okay, but don't call me that, it's childish..."

"Oh sorry, we could use your help, my fourteen years old daughter…"

"Helen, stop annoying her…" Maude laughed,


	17. 17

and turned off the light of the boys' bedroom.

She entered hers, and found Helen sitting by the dresser; wearing a lilac nightgown and putting curlers on her hair.

"Have I ever told you before how cute you look wearing those?" Maude kissed her cheek.

"Yes, but I don't believe you." Helen smiled, and got up.

Maude put on her pajamas, sat down by the dresser, and started doing the same to her hair.

"Honey, Todd just asked me why neither of us married again… He said that he asked this to his dad, and he answered that we decided we prefer each other's company than a husband…"

"Well, it must've been difficult for him to answer that." Helen concluded. "What did you say?"

"I said he told him the truth. But I'm worried, one day they'll find out and they can turn from us for not telling them earlier." Maude was distressed.

"I… don't you think they're too young to know now?" Helen started helping her out with the curlers.

"Helen honey, I agree that Todd is still a child, but Rod and Jessica are almost teenagers, it might be more difficult to tell them when they grow up…"

"Darling... what I mean is... don't you think they can turn from us now?"

Maude looked at her in understanding.

"Come here baby." Helen sat down on her lap. "They respect us, and we give them lots of love… if we tell them while they're still young they'll know we trust them."

"But Jessica…"

"Honey, our relationship with her is so much better than when we came to this house, I'm sure she'll be nice."

"You're right..." Helen sighed.

"You don't need to be afraid, okay?" Maude gently caressed her waist. "I'll be there, holding your hand when we tell them."

"Thank you, darling." Helen caringly held her face for a kiss.


	18. 18

"Well sweeties, now that we've all finished our breakfast, we… wanted to talk to you about something." Maude started.

"Hey, I did nothing this time." Jessica frowned.

"Jessica honey, is not about any of you. It's… about us…" Helen said.

Helen and Maude were sat side by side and the children were in front of them. Maude held Helen's hand over the table and they smiled at each other, nervously.

"You asked me yesterday, sweetheart, why didn't we marry again, remember?" Todd nodded. "Well… you two must've wondered that too…"

Rod and Jessica stood quiet.

"We're happy living here together, and we don't want husbands…" Helen said.

"Because you prefer each other's company!" Todd completed.

"Right sweetie." Maude smiled. "Well, the Lord is love, and love exists in many ways. When it's true and sincere, it's not wrong or sinful, you understand?"

They all nodded.

"Since we trust and love you, we wanted to share with you something that's very important to us." Helen looked at each of them and they smiled, happy for being trusted.

"We… Helen and I, we love each other so much that we want to stay together. We're a couple." Maude squeezed her hand, gently.

"Like you were with Dad?" Rod asked.

"Yes, sweetie."

Rod and Todd looked at each other and smiled.

"We have two mommies!" Todd said.

"Yay!" They said simultaneously and the women smiled, relieved.

"I already knew it." Jessica crossed her arms.

"You… what?" Helen was perplexed.

"How?!" So was Maude.

"Do you both think I'm stupid? It was obvious! Besides, you both sleep in the same bedroom! Duh!"

"So… you knew all this time?!"

"Since the first day I spent here."

Helen placed a hand over her own chest in surprise and Maude covered her own mouth.

"And you never told us…"

"Well, what for? I'm not a homophobic. Why would I mind that you're girlfriends?" The girl said with despise.

"Well, that's very noble of you Jessica."

"Besides, it was funny to see you both being all careful when I was around..." She laughed and Helen frowned, but her lips opened in a smile when


	19. 19

Maude gently put her arm around her.

"Darling, I love this song…" Helen started to sing along.

It was a rainy afternoon, and the couple was snuggling on the couch, under a blanket, with the radio on.

"I know you do. Why else would I listen to 1980's music?" Maude laughed.

_"Because you make heaven now a place on earth..." _Helen sang.__

__"You silly…" Maude smiled and kissed her lips._ _

__After that song finished, a slower one started playing and Maude got up._ _

__"What happened?"_ _

__"Would you give me the pleasure?" Maude reached her hand to her, inviting for a dance._ _

__"Oh you're not serious…" Helen chuckled._ _

__"You can be sure I am." Her alluring eyes were looking deep into hers._ _

__Helen smiled, holding the hand she had reached to her._ _

__"Well, of course then."_ _

__She got up and Maude's arms evolved her waist. She gently put her arms upon her shoulders, and Maude started moving slow, guiding her._ _

__"I could dance with you forever..." Maude whispered._ _

__"Then let's do it..."_ _

__They kissed long and deeply, still dancing slowly, then looked into each other's eyes, smiling._ _

__They hugged_ _


	20. 20

and continued walking along the beautiful bridge.

The children were at the park right behind it, and the women could be alone for a while.

"I'm glad they are kind of getting along…" Helen said.

"Well, except for when Jessica said Rod's balloon popped because of God's fury, making him pray an hour straight on the bench for forgiveness, they are doing great…" Maude laughed.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry, honey, I'm kidding. They're children, they do those kind of things." Maude said, gently.

Helen smiled at her, grateful. Rod and Todd didn't do those kind of things, just Jessica. Yet Maude was kind enough not to mind, because of her.

A cold breeze made Helen tremble a little, covering her bare arms with her hands.

"Feeling cold, honey?" Maude noticed.

"A little…"

Maude then, removed her own cardigan and put it over Helen's shoulders, caringly.

"Oh thank you, darling, but what about you?"

"Don't you worry, you keep me warm…"

Helen giggled.

"You sure?" Helen held the cardigan, gently.

"Yes, it isn't that cold…"

"Okay then."

She put it on, and smiled on how different it fitted on their bodies.

"Now I'm warm…"

They held hands, and continued walking.

"Darling, this isn't right…" Helen stopped walking, looking at their hands.

Maude looked too. Helen's hand was over hers.

"I see what you mean." She laughed, and they switched their hands' position.

"Much better." Helen laughed too.

They stopped at a certain spot and started watching the sunset.

Helen sighed happily, not noticing that Maude was rather watching her than the sunset in front of them.

Maude caressed her hand, gently, and she looked at her, smiling. They stood looking at each other for a while. They loved doing that.

"Hey…" Maude whispered.

"What?" Helen whispered back.

"You know you're the most important thing in the world to me…"

"And you're to me."

Maude caressed her face gently.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Helen held her breath in expectation.

"Helen, will you marry me?" Maude opened a small, pink box, and showed her a beautiful ring.

"Oh God, of course…" Helen covered her mouth and started to cry. "Yes!"

Maude put the ring on Helen's finger and kissed it.

Helen kissed her lips passionately and Maude lifted her up, so that her legs were around Maude's waist.

They stopped kissing and Helen started kissing all over her face.

"I'm so happy you said yes, honey." Maude started crying too, putting her back on the ground. "Do you like the ring?"

"Oh Maude, of course I do! It's so beautiful!" They kissed again. "Oh I love you!"

"I love you!" Maude kissed her forehead, caringly, and they hugged. They sighed in each other's arms; they were home.


End file.
